


Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 3

by Awesome_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feels, Female Harry Potter, Harriette, Harriette Potter - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Ship, draco - Freeform, harryxdraco - Freeform, nspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Geek/pseuds/Awesome_Geek
Summary: Lol I took a bit of a... break I guess? Idk. But pls give me feedback if you like it! I wanna know if you guys like it at all or if it's just a bit too off or something. Here's part 3 guys!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 3

Harry flies straight for about a day and a half before finding any civilization to have reference from. She takes a moment to rest and eat on the outskirts of the small village and uses a small magic compass to find which direction the Malfoy mansion is. It is currently enchanted to find the mansion, as Harry had a gut feeling that Draco wouldn’t be stuck anywhere else. Draco would have talked or fought his way out of anywhere else if he wanted to leave. Harry isn’t able to sleep but she rests her aches and troubled thoughts during the night and hops back on her broom at dawn. She says nothing aloud, makes no noises, makes no expressions. She is keeping herself neutral for whatever situation comes. If everything turns out to be fine, she needs to be prepared only for the trouble of breaking out of school. If something… Anything goes wrong… she is ready to do the bravest actions any Gryffindor had ever done. 

She flies for a while after that, heading straight towards the mansion. She knows she won’t be able to see it until she passes the barrier around the estate. So she does her best to stay alert for any large spaces that could hide the manor itself. Harry had only been to the Malfoy Manor once and only to help Draco finalize his separation from his parents. He had already gotten enough inheritance or rich person allowance to keep his lifestyle for years and he pretty much lived at Hogwarts. He even paid an extra fee every year to get his own room year round. Harry actually liked that idea and hadn’t heard of that option before now.  
*Once I get back to Hogwarts - with Draco- I gotta see what I can do about that*  
It surprised her that her mind automatically assumed that she would be flying back to Hogwarts with Draco next to her. Harry didn’t know the situation or if Draco even needed rescuing. She just had a bad feeling and nothing else to go on. But her mind is so very certain of so much. 

Soon enough she sees something move strangely in the corner of her eye, leaves falling off of some trees on the horizon, next to the glowing blue sky (maybe noon give or take an hour) and the leaves blowing off the branches were vanishing into nothingness. She makes her way over to the tree and lands. She walks through the barrier with a charm Hermione taught her to get through magical barriers like at Hogwarts. Harry just hopes it is enough to not sound any alarms. 

The estate is quiet and hollow. No sounds around it or coming from within its mysterious walls. This isn’t unusual but it is unnerving for Harry. At least if there is noise she can investigate or avoid it, at least knowing something is somewhere, but the empty ringing silence is giving no hint as to the actions inside or lack of. 

Since Harry has nothing else to go off of, she puts on her invisibility cloak and walks up to the building. She sneaks in through a side door into one of the building's wings. Not a single living thing in sight is inside the corridor as Harry silently sneaks about. Creepy family pictures of all shapes and sizes, moving of course. However, unlike the ones at Hogwarts, these pictures didn’t talk at all. Almost as if a hateful tension were keeping some rivalry that died long ago very much alive in the walls of the house. Harry quickly went on to the grand staircase. 

As Harry silently casts a few muffling hexes on herself, she hears something… no… someone near the bottom of the stairs. Lucious…. Harry narrows her eyes as the hairs on her neck stick out on end. 

Lucious: “No no dears. Closer together. Yes, like that. A little to the left. There we go”  
Harry creeps down the last few stairs and peeps around the corner. Lucious is blocking her view of whoever he is talking to but this is an obvious photoshoot of sorts. There is a long shining corridor down this direction. It looks almost…. Happy. Which is a different feeling than the rest of the house combined. The natural sunlight shining in through skylights at the top of the tall walls and the lofty semi-circle arches across the top of the hall. It is graceful and calculated but bright and joyous. 

Lucious steps aside for a slightly different angle on the victims of the photos  
There is that girl again. The one who was at Hogwarts when Lucious came to bother Draco. She’s gorgeous and smiling as if this day were the happiest day she would ever live. She… that… that’s definitely a wedding dress. Huh. And who’s the lucky spouse?-

Draco?....

He looks fabulous as he always does. He is done up in all of the magical products that make him shimmer and shine. He is wearing a dark green tux that suits him so well, with a trail on the back side that Harry honestly thought looks amazing. But… Why is Draco?... Here? Looking like he’s…

Oh Merlin no….

That’s it. He isn’t kidnapped. He even actually looks happy to be here. He is standing next to his gorgeous pure blood wife while his proud father takes pictures of the happy occasion. They are a perfect looking… couple. That’s exactly why Draco is here. And he’s happy here, with her, in his old life. 

Tears form in Harry’s eyes as she looks on as the scene unfolds. She has no idea what to do. She came here to save Draco, but he doesn’t need saving. He doesn’t want saving from this. She is overwhelmed by all the emotions and thoughts running through her mind. She decides to just leave. She goes back up as quickly as she can without the silencing hexes wearing off. She silently leaves the building, gets on her broom, and leaves the barrier. 

The sun is setting with a dramatic red flare that made the land below Harry scarlet and crimson. The world almost looks like it is ending, as Harry’s world is somewhat crumbling down at the moment. She landed in a deserted (from any people, not animals or life) forest and landed with a bit of a crash as her vision is way too blurred for her to see straight. She doesn’t even bother getting up to dust off or see if her broom is alright. Harry just lays there and cries into the dirt and leaves on the forest floor as the empty careless woods swelled with the sounds of her heart. The wandless emotional magic coming off of her is enough to make the trees and plants nearby hum and sing the same message of sorrow and heartbreak as she felt. Soon enough, unbeknownst to any Muggle, magical beast, or wizard/ witch, the entire world and it’s plant kingdom are aware of Harriette James Potter, the Girl Who Lived a Sorrowful Life. The nearby trees, wanting to do their part in helping, gather around her for whatever shelter they can muster. Soft and fluffy moss springs up from beneath her and surrounds her like a nest. She is simply too consumed with her pain to notice, but the trees help sing her to sleep that night.  
The next morning, she wakes to find how nature had come to her aid in the midst of her sorrow and quietly she thanks them all. They slowly retreat back to their previous poses and status as she takes off on her broom. As she flies back to Hogwarts, the trees and plants wave up their leaves to wave to her. They all wish her only the best of life and want so badly to make her happy, and since this is all they could do, they did. She flies closer to the tree tops and puts a hand down to the leaves reaching up for her and finds the experience heartwarming. She is not going back to Hogwarts alone. Not when mother nature holds her hand along the way.


End file.
